Digital scenes are created for various uses, such as in movies and video games. These digital scenes are frequently a result of inputs from multiple different individuals. However, current systems for creating digital scenes typically allow only a single individual to edit the scene at any given time. This results in a situation in which the digital scene creation is time consuming due to the waterfall or serial nature of the creation process.